joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixel Superheroes
Summary Pixel Superheroes is a game available on the Android Play Store for free. In it, the player controls various superhero wannabes as they run across urban rooftops to rescue civilians. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C 'to '''9-B '| '''Higher Name: 'Varies '''Origin: '''Pixel Superheroes Wannabe '''Gender: '''Most of them are male, some female '''Age: '''Varies, some are teenagers while others like Senior Mutant Ninja Turtle are likely in their 70s-80s '''Classification: '''Superhero wannabes '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak/Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation/Summoning, Limited Flight (Gatot Kaca), Minor Fire Manipulation (Fire Ninja), Minor Ice Manipulation (Ice Ninja), Afterimage Creation (Speeding Bullet) | Enhanced Flight (Teleporting UFO, Collectible Letters, Yellow Bird), Enhanced Jump (Jumping Horsey), Speed augmentation (Teleporting UFO, Collectible Letters, Super Motor), Coin and Powerup attraction (Coin Drone), Lasers (Shooting Drone), Forcefields (Purchasable item in shop), Limited Self-Resurrection (Life-Insurance), '''Attack Potency: Street Level '''to '''Wall Level '(Can easily run through glass windows, even the weaker ones can send goons that are almost three times their size flying great distances) | 'Higher '(The Super Motor allows them to plow through obstacles that would otherwise harm them) 'Speed: Peak Human '(Around 10 m/s) with '''Supersonic+ '''reactions (Can dodge missiles and lasers) | '''Superhuman for the Super Motor (Around 20 m/s), Subsonic '''for the Teleporting UFO (Around 50-75 m/s) 'Higher '''via Collectible Letters (When the heroes collect enough letters to spell a word, they gain free flight for a few seconds, and can cross distances far greater than that of the Teleporting UFO in short time frames) '''Lifting Strength: '''Varies from '''Athletic Human '''to '''Superhuman '| '''Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Street Level '''to '''Wall Level, possibly Small Building Level 'given sufficient training (Training the heroes enough grants them extra "health" that allows them to tank multiple missiles, TNT crates, and explosive barrels without flinching) | '''Higher '(The Super Motor plows through obstacles and projectiles that would otherwise hurt the heroes, most other powerups essentially allow the heroes to take an extra hit) '''Stamina: '''Seemingly limitless, can run endlessly without tiring and only stop running when getting in vehicles or getting knocked off the rooftops '''Range: '''Melee, Melee extended for the ones who wield swords and such | Several meters via Shooting Drone, a few meters via Coin Drone '''Standard Equipment: Coin Drone: '''This drone attracts coins and powerups towards it while floating alongside the hero who possesses it. When it is obtained, its fuel lasts 10-30 seconds. '''Shooting Drone: '''This drone fires small lasers straight forward at a moderate pace while flying in front of the heroes. Its fuel lasts 10-30 seconds. '''Super Motor: '''This motorcycle nearly doubles the speed of the heroes when it is being ridden, and can plow through obstacles that that would otherwise harm or knock them out. The fuel lasts 10-30 seconds. '''Yellow Bird: '''This vehicle will allow the wielder to flap through the air Flappy-Bird style for up to 30 seconds. '''Jumping Horsey: '''This vehicle will allow the wielder to bounce several stories into the air with every stride, as well as granting them a triple jump that will allow them to jump even higher. The fuel lasts 10-30 seconds. '''Teleporting UFO: '''This UFO will give the heroes free transportation for 300-500 meters. '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Powerups are temporary '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles